


Festival da Cancao

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [39]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival da Canção RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Portugal get to choose their Eurovision entry, but have they made the right decision? There is no time to answer that question as fans of Homens da Luta storm the stadium and break everything.





	Festival da Cancao

Filipa Azevedo stood in the green room with the Portuguese participants. Tonight was the night that Portugal would be choosing their Eurovision song for the 2011 contest.  
"Well," said Filipa, "Good luck everyone! I'm sure you'll all make Portugal very proud!"  
And with that the Festival de Cancao started.  
\----  
The performances went well. The two brothers of Homens da Luta, Jel and Vasco, were very happy with their performance, and everyone had done a good job. Now all that was left was to reveal the results of the Festival.  
The host went out to the stage.  
"And so," he said, looking down at a bit of paper, "The winner of the Festival de Cancao 2011 is.... Homens da Luta!"  
There was much rejoicing by the fans of the band that were in the audience. But at the same time, the victory of Homens da Luta scared the people of Portugal. The protests that Homens de Luta were calling for seemed eerily similar to the student protests that had led to the dissolving of the UK's coalition government... and the creation of Terry Wogan's dictatorship state.  
Some people in the audience began to leave in protest, but the fans of Homens da Luta held them back. Soon, there was an army of Homens da Luta fans, calling themselves 'Luterinos', all around the stadium, cheering and clapping, celebrating the victory of their idols. Luterinos were well known around Portugal for worshipping Homens da Luta, and for threatening anyone who openly expressed their dislike of their musical idols with violence. The Luterinos were also known for being violent in their celebrations, as was evident when they started bashing the walls of the stadium and tearing pictures off the walls.  
Homens da Luta stood on the stage while all the other participants were in hiding in the green room. They didn't want to be anywhere near the Luterinos, they were feared everywhere in Portugal and it was well known that Luterinos were the cause of 90% of all crime in Portugal.  
"Neto! Felancio!" the crowd shouted. Neto and Felancio were Jel and Vasco's codenames in Homens da Luta.  
Some Luterinos then ran down from the seats of the audience and rushed around the backstage of the stadium, looking for the green room.  
\-----  
Homens da Luta were getting really worried now. Rui Andrade ran up to them.  
"Homens da Luta! Jel! Vasco! Please, you've got to stop your fans!" Rui yelled, "They're destroying everything!"  
"Hey," one of the crowd of fans said, "There's one of those singers who isn't Homens da Luta! He's talking to our heroes!!! This isn't allowed! Get him!"  
"Wait wait wait guys," Jel said, "Leave Rui alone! You guys need to calm down!"  
"No we will not!" yelled one of the Luterinos as some of them started to light matches and toss them around the stadium.  
"Stop lighting matches!" Vasco yelled at the fans as they set fire to the floor.  
"We have a better idea," yelled one of the Luterinos, "We now announce that Jel and Vasco are the new presidents of Portugal! That's right, we now have two Presidents and they are HOMENS DA LUTA!"  
"Wait... what?" Jel said, confused.  
The Luterinos all cheered and chanted the word president over and over. Just to prove their point, a nearby TV flicked on, showing that the president of Portugal had been overthrown only a few minutes ago, and that the majority of the country now wanted Homens da Luta as their new rulers.  
"I... uh..." Vasco said. This had been quite a day indeed. Eurovision entrants, sure, but presidents? They weren't ready for that responsibility. But, if just to calm down the Luterinos, Jel stepped out to do an acceptance speech.  
"Thank you, thank you," Jel said, "We gladly accept this incredible honor from you today."  
The audience cheered again. Jel and Vasco were announced as the new presidents of Portugal, and the people of Portugal were very pleased indeed. There were rumours that the old Portuguese president didn't want to give up his power so easily, but Portugal ignored it. They knew that Homens da Luta had what it takes to make Portugal even better than it already was.


End file.
